


Let me take care of you

by Trashness



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sequel, Sexual Content, baker!Haru, fireman!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashness/pseuds/Trashness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto, after being injured from a recent firefighting incident, is placed in charge of organising the fire department's annual fundraiser and bake sale. Haru offers to help him out, partially because he wants to help, but also because he wants to make sure Makoto doesn't stress himself out too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sequel to my fic "Red velvet and blue hydrangeas", but as usual if you just want to jump right into this one, let me catch you up:
> 
> 1\. Haru and Makoto have juuuust started dating.  
> 2\. Makoto has broken his collarbone from a bad firefighting accident.   
> 3\. Haru owns a bakery called "Iwatobi-chan's" and Gou works for him.   
> 4\. Police!Rin and Sousuke, who are friends of Makoto.   
> 5\. Haru makes grade A delicious shit.

Haru walks up to the door of the apartment and knocks tentatively. He’s just closed down his bakery for the day and is still wearing his white uniform and apron. There’s flour stuck to the side of his face, and his hair is full of sweat and clings to his forehead and neck, but he still needs to see Makoto. Haru knocks on the door one more time, but there’s still no answer. He sighs, rolls his eyes, and lifts the plant pot next to the door. He smiles when he sees that the old lily plant has been replaced with blue hydrangeas. He runs a finger over the velvet petals and reminisces about the first time he met Makoto, and how it both seems like it was yesterday, but also years ago. Haru truly had no idea what he would be in for when that panting fireman came careening into his shop screaming about needing a cake.

 

Haru pulls out the spare key tucked underneath the pot and lets himself into the apartment. It’s dark, but he can hear the soft murmur of a television on in Makoto’s room.

“Makoto?” He softly asks, but there’s no reply. He quietly opens the door and peers inside. The television illuminates the room, stuck on some DVD menu who’s music is playing on loop. Makoto is splayed out on his bed in a dirty t-shirt and boxers, remote still in hand. His right arm is still held close to his chest in a sling, and Haru can see the straps of his shoulder brace peek out from underneath his low slung collar. Haru pads over to the bed and sits next to Makoto. He turns on the bedside lamp so he can see better, and begins to brush the hair out of Makoto’s face.

“Makoto.” He softly whispers. “Makoto~” His voice draws out into a soothing murmur. Makoto’s eyes begin to twitch and his eyebrows pinch together. Haru smiles, then leans down and places a kiss on his forehead.

“You need to wake up.” He whispers against Makoto’s skin. When he pulls away, Makoto’s eyes flicker open and Haru strokes his hair again.

“Hey,” Haru smiles.

“Hey,” Makoto croaks at him. “Was I asleep?”

“Yes.”  
“Aw man, I feel so lazy.” Makoto groans and shakes his arm in the sling. “I hate this thing. I can’t do anything.”

“It’s good you’re getting time off.”

Makoto sighs and stretches out his joints. His knees pop and something cracks in his neck.

“I can’t keep living like this though.” Makoto sighs. “I need to _do_ something.”

Haru chuckles at his over dramatic boyfriend and leans over him.

“You might be in luck.”

Makoto’s interest is piqued.

“Your captain came in today. He says you should go see him tomorrow morning.”

“Did he say why?”

Haru just shrugs.

“Well I guess that’s good. I’d settle for any kind of work, even desk work, at the moment.” Makoto rubs the sleep out of his eyes.

“You can always visit me.” Haru presses his forehead against Makoto’s. “You’re more than welcome to.”

Makoto smalls warmly at Haru’s earnestness.

“I know, but then I’d want to keep you to myself for the day.” He beams. Haru stares back at him with his cool blue eyes.

“I’d let you.”

Makoto’s breathing hitches and something shifts in his lower abdomen. He blinks several times, trying to clear the smell of cinnamon and sweat, the smell of Haru out of his nose. He lets out a repressed sigh and wraps his good arm around Haru’s waist, pulling the smaller man down to lie next to him. Haru easily melts next to Makoto’s larger frame.

“Stay the night with me.” Makoto whispers. Haru almost laughs, but it dies in his mouth when he sees the sincerity in Makoto’s green eyes.

“But I don’t have any clothes.”

“You can borrow mine.” Makoto smiles.

“But they’re too big for me.”

“I know.” Makoto smirks and nuzzles his face into Haru’s shoulder. “You’ll look cute.”

Haru pulls away and pouts. “I’m not cute.” Makoto laughs and pulls Haru closer to him. He doesn’t want to be alone, trapped in his apartment for yet another day completely by himself. It’s too quiet, and because of his erratic work schedule, Makoto hasn’t built up many hobbies. He’s starting to go stir crazy.

“Please?” Makoto leans in and kisses Haru on the chin, before making his way up the jawline towards his ear. Haru lifts his head, wanting to lean more into it. He feels Makoto’s tongue shyly peak out of his mouth and trail around the shell of his ear. Now _that_ is playing dirty.

“Alrigiiight.” Haru groans, knowing there was no way he could win. He doesn’t think he’ll every be able to say no to Makoto, or if he’ll ever really want to. Makoto lets out a happy noise and places a thankful kiss on Haru’s cheek.

“But I need to shower.” He sighs.

Makoto can’t seem to stop smiling, even when he kisses Haru openly on the mouth. He relaxes into it like he’s been craving Haru’s taste all day.

“Okay.” He grins against Haru’s mouth. Haru has to exhibit extreme self control  to pull himself out of Makoto’s strong hold, and stumble into the bathroom.

 

When Makoto walks into the firehouse the next morning, he’s greeted with many smiles and one armed hugs from his fellow firefighters. It’s been a fortnight since the disastrous fire fatally injured several of their men, and while everyone’s trying their best to move on, an eerie calm still hangs over the place.

“Tachibana!” Captain Mikoshiba calls when Makoto steps in his office.

“How are you doing?” He stands and claps Makoto on the shoulder. He winces at the pressure. “How’s that collarbone healing?”

“Well it _was_ going well.” Makoto sheepishly glances at his Captain’s hand, still sitting on his broken bone.

“Oh shit! Sorry”. Seijuuro quickly pulls his hand away. He makes like he wants to pat Makoto on the shoulder, like that will somehow undo any damage, but he thinks better of it and just lets his hand flutter to his side.

“How have you been? Enjoying the time off?” He goes to lean against his desk. Makoto forces a smile, but then feels his expression drop.

“I hate it. It’s not like a holiday _at all._ ”

Seijuuro’s head falls back and he barks out a laugh.

“I figured as much, Tachibana. You ready to come back to work?” He smirks. Makoto’s eyes shoot wide and he eagerly leans forward.

“Really? You mean it?” He reminds Seijuuro of a dog he had growing up.

“Ehhhhhhh…” He breathes. “More or less. I have a job for you.” He walks around to the back of his desk and rummages around in a drawer. He flips through various pieces of paper until he finds the one he’s looking for.

“There we go.” He slaps it down onto his desk, and it’s not the pile of boring bureaucratic papers Makoto was expecting. Instead, there are pictures of jumping castles, and cakes, and a bunch of text written in comic sans. The header reads “Annual firefighter family picnic and bake sale!”. Oh yeah, Makoto was familiar with the day. They had one every year, and it really felt like a public school fundraiser. There was usually a plethora of food, lots of noise and music for the kids, carnival games, and a strange under current of fire safety throughout the day. It was a pretty big event for the surrounding community, and the money raised usually went towards extra equipment or uniforms that were desperately needed.

 

“I want you to organize it”.

Makoto blinks up at his Captain.

“After the latest incident, I’m on call more to cover for our men still in hospital.” Seijuuro sighs and the bags underneath his eyes become more visible. “I don’t have time to plan this, but it’ll be good for morale… and good for the budget.” He snorts.

“SO! I’m passing it off to someone who has nothing _but_ time.” He smiles. Makoto picks up the poster and glances over it.

“Me?” He asks. Seijuro nods.

“Sure. You’re reliable. You’re good with kids. You’re great with all the community stuff. The schools always request you when we do fire safety days. You’ll probably be better than me!” Seijuuro laughs. “Well… almost better. I _am pretty_ great.” He sits in his chair and leans back, plopping his feet onto his desk.

“You up for it?” He smirks.

Makoto thumbs over the poster. He knows this isn’t something that Seijuro is just looking to shirk onto someone else. This is a big deal, and it will require a lot of effort and time. _Time._ Lord knows he has enough of that to kill. He nods.

“I’ll do it.”

 

“Hey,” Haru calls out when he hears the door bells chime to his bakery. He doesn’t even have to look up to know it’s Makoto. He recognizes the heavy footfalls and the light laugh that seems to follow him everywhere.

“Hey,” Makoto answers softly. He leans on the service counter, but doesn’t slip behind it during service hours. No matter how cute Haru looks with his dirty apron and flour dusted cheeks.

“Have you seen Mikoshiba yet?”

Makoto hums.

“And?”

Makoto pulls out the poster Seijuuro gave him and places it on the counter.

“He wants me to organize this.” He says solemnly. Haru’s deep eyes rake over the poster, taking in all the information. His mouth tightens into a hard line as he processes it.

“A lot of work.” He breathes. Makoto sighs in agreement.

“But it’ll be fun.” He shrugs. “And it’s something for me to put my energy into. Which is good.” He quickly answers cheerfully and begins to roll up the poster.

“Do you want help?” Haru suddenly offers. Makoto stammers, not sure what he means.

“There’s a bake sale, right? I could make stuff, and Gou and I could help out on the day.”

“ _Excuuuse me?_ ” Gou chimes in from where she is counting change in the register. “Did you just volunteer one of my Saturdays?”

Haru slowly turns his head to stare at her coldly.

“Aren’t you dating Mikoshiba?”

Gou flushes the same colour of her hair and becomes engrossed in a scratch on one of the coins.

“Well, yes, I mean, I suppose you could say…yes.” She briefly manages to pull herself and her fiery personality back together. “But what does that have to do anything?”

“So if I’m gonna support my boy…” Haru almost lets it come out. It would have been so natural. Of course he wanted to tell people Makoto was his boyfriend, He practically wanted to run out into the streets, towing Makoto behind him, and scream out “I AM DATING THIS PERFECT HUMAN BEING”. But he doesn’t. Because Haru is not like that. Haru is quiet and reserved, and patient. Haru yells and laughs and smiles on the inside, waiting for something truly special, or _someone_ , to make him overflow so it shows on the outside.

Haru looks over at Makoto, who’s tan cheeks are flushed and his bright green eyes are wide with apprehension. He looks like he’s holding his breath. Haru expects he looks much the same.

 

“S…support my friend… you should support your boyfriend.” Haru attempts to recover. Gou senses the tension though, and her perceptive eyes bounce in between Haru and Makoto.

“Oooookaaaayyyy.”

“You’ll also get paid.” Haru concludes.

“Well why didn’t you say so?!”

 

Makoto throws himself into the task, grateful to have something to focus on. Makoto has always been well organized, but he can’t remember a time he’s taken to processing paperwork and getting permits with such vigor. He runs around the entire town, calling in personal favours and using his charming smile whenever he can, to get local food sellers and artisans interested in setting up stalls. He also stays up on his computer, researching different forms of entertainment and reading reviews. He books the usual jumping castles and carnival games, but somehow manages to coerce a local band to play and a Ferris wheel to be set up. But of course, Makoto takes the most interest in what Haru will be offering on the day.

 

Makoto shows up to the bakery every afternoon, and Haru always has some new idea or recipe to run by him. Makoto eagerly tastes everything he’s offered, from fluffy sundried tomato and olive tear-away bread, to sweet custard scrolls. Finger buns shed flakes of dried coconut onto his shirt and he assures Haru that kids will love the bright coloured icing. For the adults, Haru works on an array of liqueur infused cakes, and fruit tartlets with so much glaze on them that you can see your reflection.

 

“I wanted to show you something else too.” Haru says. The bakery has closed for the day and Gou has gone home already. Makoto sits on a bucket of flour, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

“Yeah? Is it savoury or sweet?” He cracks an eye open.

“Neither.” Haru reaches into a cardboard box and pulls out two pieces of fabric wrapped in plastic. He then starts to take off his white baker’s jacket.

“Uh….Haru?” Makoto questions, but doesn’t stop himself from leering at Haru’s body when he removes his top completely. The skin on his chest and stomach looks just as smooth and alabaster as the skin on his cheeks, and his body is lightly toned. His waist is just as slim as Makoto expected, and he swallows when he makes out the dent of a delicate hip bone. However, Makoto only has a few moments to ogle before Haru pulls a shirt out of one of the plastic bags and slips it on. It’s short sleeved and collared, with dark blue and white checks on it.  It’s tailored to Haru’s frame, broadening his shoulders nicely. Haru then pulls out a navy blue apron out of the other bag and slips it on over his head. The apron is full length, reaching down to almost his knees, and embroidered in pale blue thread over the chest, is a hydrangea and the name “Iwatobi-chan’s” in elegant font.

 

“New uniforms” Haru smooths down his apron. “For more casual events. What do you think?”

Makoto stands and walks over to Haru. He trails his finger over the raised blue hydrangea on his chest.

“This is…”

“I’ve been thinking about a new logo.” Haru mumbles. Pink begins to dust his pale cheeks.

“Did you design this?”

Haru nods. Makoto beams back at him, feeling so much pride and so overwhelmed that he’s somehow managed to persuade this perfect creature to date him. His hands run over Haru’s chest and shoulders, and the crisp fabric crunches under his touch.

“They look fantastic.” Makoto fiddles with the back of Haru’s collar so that it sits correctly.

“ _You_ look fantastic.” Makoto purrs. He delicately takes Haru’s face in his hands and leans in for a shy kiss.

 

With the fundraiser quickly approaching, Makoto doesn’t have to worry about being bored anymore. He starts to stress that things will go wrong, that he’s missed something, that he won’t be able to solve the million of complications that are bound to show up. Blue circles start to emerge under his eyes and he has difficulty focusing when he meets up with Haru in the evenings. He closes his eyes more frequently when he sits and leans against the wall of the bakery’s kitchen.

 

It’s late at night, around midnight, and Makoto is sitting on his bed with his laptop perched on his knees. He’s aggressively tapping on the keyboard, replying to emails, when his phone starts to vibrate. He looks down to see Haru’s name.

“Hello?”

“Go to bed.”

Makoto blusters at Haru’s command.

“I’m…. I could be in bed.” He mumbles.

“Are you?”

Makoto chews on his bottom lip and rubs at his stinging eyes.

“Well…. Nooooo” He whines.

“Go to bed, Makoto.” Haru orders again.

“Haru, I…”

“Please” Haru’s voice is soft, and pleading. It causes Makoto to stiffen and he clutches the phone tighter. He closes his laptop and lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

“Ok, ok.” He breathes. He pushes the laptop off the bed and sinks against his headboard. “Haru?”

Haru hums in response.

“Thanks.” Makoto smiles gently. He likes to think that Haru is smiling on the other end as well.

“Of course.”

 

Haru calls Makoto every night from then on, to make sure he gets the rest he needs. Sometimes Makoto tries to distract Haru, or derail the conversation so that he can keep working for longer, but Haru can see through it. Makoto only ever tries half heartedly, because he knows that this is how Haru shows he cares. His chest gets light and his mouth breaks out into a wide smile when his phone lights up, because he knows Haru has been thinking about him.

 

It’s finally the night before the fundraiser and Makoto is staying late with Haru to help him get ready for the next morning… or at least trying to. With his broken collarbone, the list of tasks he can complete is still very limited, and it greatly upsets him to see his boyfriend running around frantically and to not be able to do anything to help. Luckily, Gou has also stayed behind to help, and is packaging all of the baked goods up in pretty boxes in the customer area, where there is more room to work.

            Makoto bends over a workbench, placing half strawberries on top of little strawberry shortcakes. Across from him, Haru is aggressively mixing a batch of brownies, and continuously checking on the various muffins and slices in his ovens. Makoto can’t mix, or knead, or slice. All he can do is garnish.

“Dammit.” He hisses under his breath. Haru looks up. His hair sticks to his sweaty forehead and his white uniform is splattered with various mixes and concoctions.

“Sorry, I just… I can’t help.” Makoto leans forward on the bench. “I hate how hard you’re working, but I can’t help you.”

“You are helping.” Haru’s voice is sympathetic.

“Not really.” He mumbles.

“Hey.” Haru cuts him off. His brows are knitted together. “You’re helping. What you’re doing isn’t hard, but it’s time consuming and I need it done.”

Makoto nods, sighs, and continues garnishing up the platter of strawberry shortcakes. Haru watches him. His cold eyes take in the slouch of his shoulders and the somber look on his face. Haru puts down his brownie mix and walks over to Makoto.

“You wanna help me?” Haru rubs Makoto’s forearm. Makoto stands and turns to face him.

“Yeah! Yeah I really do.” Makoto slumps foreword, resting his forehead on Haru’s. He can smell the sweat and feel the heat coming off of him. He uses his good hand to brush Haru’s damp fringe out of his face. “You’re working so hard.”

Haru leans into the touch and closes his eyes.

“Then kiss me.” He states. Makoto chuckles against him. “That will help me.”

“How?” Makoto still laughs.

“It’ll relax me and keep me focused so I can work more.” Haru says like it’s obvious. Makoto smirks at him.

“Well, if you think it’ll help.”

“It will.”

Makoto uses his good hand to clasp the back of Haru’s neck and bring him in closer. He continues to hold onto it and rub circles with his thumb when he brings his and Haru’s lips together. Haru turns to liquid at his touch and winds his arms around Makoto’s neck. The kiss is open mouthed and wet, but their tongues move languidly over each other like they have all the time in the world. Makoto runs his tongue along Haru’s bottom lip and tastes the sweat that has built up there. Even though he’s unbearably warm and sticky underneath his uniform, Haru presses himself harder against Makoto’s body.

 

“Haru, I finished wrapping the…” Gou softly pads into the kitchen and sees the two men wrapped around each other. Makoto stiffens immediately, but Haru follows his lips with his own to keep kissing. Finally, Haru pulls away and levels Gou with an icy glare. Gou’s eyes go from being wide with shock, to glinting with victorious fire.

“I KNEW IT!” She shouts and points dramatically at them “I KNEW YOU WERE TOGETHER!”

“Get out or your fired.”

Gou holds her hands up in surrender and scuffles back to the customer area.

 

They set up for the fundraiser early the next morning, but Makoto has been there since even earlier. He sprints around, making sure all the vendours and different rides and attractions are set up according to the map he has laid out. He has to make sure everyone has paid their fees and has access to power points. As the sun rises, and the first families begin to arrive, Makoto still doesn’t stop running. He shows council leaders all of his permits when they come down to inspect the premises, before they wander off to enjoy the fundraiser. The air is still crisp, but that doesn’t seem to deter the patrons who enthusiastically run around the park, buying all the food and crafts on offer. Children can be heard laughing loudly from the jumping castles, and the line for the Ferris wheel and bumper cars almost stretch through the whole park. Haru watches the crowd from his booth, eyeing their smiles and sticky fingers. His boyfriend had done incredibly well.

 

But Haru doesn’t have much time to watch, because his booth is inundated with customers. He and Gou stand out in their smart uniforms, and try not to run over each other as they try to grab all the goods that their customers ask for. Sousuke and Rin also turn up to help, donning the navy blue aprons, and are shocked at how difficult it is.

“I’ve handled riots that were calmer than this!” Rin hisses, grabbing a handful of coins from a chubby faced kid.

“Still beats traffic duty” Sousuke nudges past to hand someone a loaf of knot bread.

Haru fills orders quickly and efficiently, but he glances up whenever he sees light brown hair and broad shoulders in his peripherals. Makoto glances at him, and the two lock eyes while he’s walking past. This continues all day. Makoto will sometimes mouth things like “You ok?” or “Having fun?”, to which Haru will read and nod back. Sometimes Makoto doesn’t say anything at all. He’ll just stare longinly at Haru, wanting desperately to come over. To tell him he looks cute in his apron and help him serve customers because he knows Haru hates it. Likewise, Haru’s eyes follow Makoto and he has to hold his feet in place from running after him. He knows Makoto probably hasn’t eaten. He wants to take him aside, tell Makoto to sit down for five minutes and stroke his hair while he relaxes.

 

None of these small interactions go unnoticed by Rin. Late in the afternoon, when Makoto runs by and Haru worriedly mouths “eat something” at him, Rin sidles up next to him. The crowd has died down, with most of the families now sitting in front of the stage area to watch a band play.

“Sooooooo~” Rin croons. “You and Makoto… still pretty good friends, huh?”

Haru silently raises an eyebrow at the question.

“I mean, you seem like you spend a lot of time together. And you doing this today is an awful lot of effort for a guy who’s _just a friend_ ”. Rin leans forward onto his elbows.

“Makoto is a good friend.” Haru finally replies.

“Is he a friend who’s butt you’d like to touch?” Rin’s smiles innocently. Haru doesn’t reply, but just walks to the other side of the booth to serve a waiting customer.

“C’mooooon, you can tell me!” Rin whines. “Gou! You’d know!” He hops over to his sister. She’s delicately tying a box of cookies with a blue ribbon.

“Are Makoto and Haru an item yet? Surely you see things!”

“I see nothing.” She quips. Rin slumps next to her.

“Gooooouuuuuuu” He groans and falls forward to put his face down on the bench. Behind Haru, Sousuke hands a customer her change.

“I’m happy for you two.” Sousuke mumbles so just Haru can hear. Haru blushes and casts his gaze down.

“Thanks.”

 

“Gouuuu-Saaaan!” The park is filled with a cheerful shout. Red hair and yellow eyes bounce through the crowd and up to the booth. Mikoshiba wears his formal firefighter uniform, representing what the fundraiser is for. His blazer is double breasted with gold buttons, and the very serious black attire doesn’t match his bright personality.

“How are you?” He asks. Gou stands across from him glowing.

“Good! We’ve sold a lot! How is everything going for you guys?”

“Excellent!” He looks over at Haru. “Tell Tachibana he’s outdone himself. I haven’t been able to catch him all day.” He laughs. Then his eyes land on a pretty pink iced cupcake. “Ooooh, how much?” He starts to rummage in his pockets.

“It’s free” Haru answers quietly.

“No, no, I can’t do that.”

“It’s fine.” Haru places the cupcake in his hand. Mikoshiba blinks at him, then takes a large bite. His eyes practically roll back with how good it is.

“Oh man, I haven’t eaten anything all day.” The pink icing collects on his upper lip. Gou sniggers and wipes it away with her thumb. She holds it out for Mikoshiba as he licks is off. He smirks devilishly, licking his lips, and moves in to kiss her. In the background, Rin dry heaves.

“I’ll see you tonight, yeah?” He purrs. Gou flushes and nods silently.

“Good!” Mikoshiba pecks her once more on the lips, then runs back into the crowd.

 

It’s late in the evening, and the sun is melting with the horizon when Makoto finally tears himself away from his duties. He collapses onto Haru’s counter, looking exhausted, but there is a pleased smile on his face. Haru comes over and shoves a pastie in his mouth and a bottle of water in his hand before he can protest. Makoto gratefully eats and drinks, finally quelling the raging storm in his stomach.

“Thanks.” He sighs. “Do I owe…?”

“Don’t be an idiot.” Haru chides. Makoto laughs, and starts to raise up to meet Haru’s mouth, before he remembers himself. Gou shoots him a knowing look.

“C…can I steal you for a bit?” Makoto stammers.

“I really shouldn’t… “ But a firm hand comes down on Haru’s shoulder.

“Yes, take him. We’ve got this.” Sousuke smiles. “Don’t we, Gou!”

“Get him out of here, Makoto!” Gou laughs and pushes Haru out of the booth. Haru’s mouth flaps open and closed, and he’s about to yell at Gou, when Makoto grabs his hand.

“Come with me.”

And how could Haru say no?

 

They weave through the crowd, hand in hand, sharing small glances with one another. Haru isn’t sure where Makoto is towing him to, until they reach the line for the Ferris wheel.

“You’re not afraid of heights are you?”

Haru shakes his head. The guy running the Ferris wheel recognizes Makoto and lets him cut the line and ride free of charge. He and Haru carefully sit in the car and start their ascent. Makoto sighs and lets his head roll back on the seat.

“This is the first time I’ve sat down all day.” He groans.

“I’d believe it.” Haru takes his hand and laces their fingers together. He then leans his head on Makoto’s shoulder. Makoto smiles and places his head on top of Haru’s.

“Probably the first time you’ve sat down too.” Makoto chuckles.

“Mmmm, not quite.” Haru squeezes Makoto’s hand. “You’ve done an amazing job, Makoto.”

Makoto laughs. “Not really, I forgot about the power outlets for one of the arcade games…” Haru elbows Makoto in the side.

“Stooop.” He smirks. “You’ve done amazing. I’m proud of you.”

Makoto feels heat start to rise in his face and he looks for a way to get the attention off of himself.

“You too.” He smiles. “Everyone kept telling me how amazing your stuff was, even people who had no idea that we knew each other.” Makoto laughs. “One grandma grabbed me and demanded I tell her where your shop was.” Makoto kisses Haru on the temple. “Probably doesn’t hurt that you look very cute in your new uniform either.”

Haru pouts and tries to squirm away, but Makoto wraps his good arm around his waist.

“I’m not cute.”

“The cutest.” Makoto goes to gently kiss Haru, but Haru smirks and pulls him in for a heated kiss. Makoto gasps when he feels how far back Haru’s tongue reaches in his own mouth, but then it’s over too quickly.

“Your glasses are sexy” Haru smirks when Makoto flushes and pulls away.

“They’re ah…” He stammers and looks out the window. _That’s what you get_ , Haru continues to smirk at him.

 

The sky becomes dark, and the clouds catch the last few rays of vibrant oranges and pinks as they stretch across the sky. Stars start to peek out and the cool wind whips in and out of the Ferris wheel car. From so high up, the excited noises of the crowd below are dulled, and the air smells sweet and clean. Haru grasps Makoto’s hand again and leans on his shoulder. Makoto buries his nose in Haru’s hair. It smells like coconut and vanilla.

“You’re finished, right?” Haru asks.

“I wish.” Makoto sighs. “I still have to help everyone pack up, and take inventory of all the equipment we rented out.” He kisses Haru’s hair.

“You’ve done enough.” Haru breathes. “Let Mikoshiba take care of that.”

“Haru, I can’t just abandon him like that.” Makoto laughs.

“Yes you can. He’ll agree with me.” Haru lifts up his head to kiss Makoto along his jaw and up towards his ear, a weapon that Makoto has used on Haru previously. Haru pulls away and stares up at Makoto, the remaining bits of luminous orange sunset reflected in his dark eyes.

“Come home with me.”

 

-

 

Makoto barely has a chance to hang up his jacket, before Haru’s mouth is on his and he’s being pulled into Haru’s bedroom. Somehow, with his eyes closed and hands tightly clasping the back of Makoto’s neck, Haru flicks on the light switch to his bedroom. He backs Makoto to the edge of the bed, and advances on him until Makoto falls onto the mattress. He hisses when he lands on his bad shoulder.

“You ok?” Haru pants. His mouth is swollen and his pupils are blown wide.

“Yeah, fine, just…”

But Haru only waits for the word “fine” before he climbs onto Makoto’s lap and attacks his mouth again. Makoto’s never kissed him like this before. Usually Haru’s kisses are sensual and breathtaking, but there’s an urgency to how he moves tonight. His teeth bite at Makoto’s lips and tongue, and his fingers lightly pull at the hair on the nape of his neck. Haru pulls away, breathing hard, and sits up to start unbuttoning his shirt. Makoto’s eyes watch Haru’s fingers move deftly, but just as he’s about to pull his shirt off, Makoto’s shoulder seizes up. He groans and sits up, holding Haru’s hands steady.

“Haru,” He rests their foreheads together. “My arm… I can’t…” Makoto chokes the words out, because he wants to. _God_ he wants to. Haru smiles sweetly like he was expecting this to happen.

“It’s fine.” He places a short kiss on Makoto’s lips. “Let me take care of you.”

Haru finishes pulling his shirt off, then delicately removes the sling from around Makoto’s neck and arm. His long fingers undo the buttons on Makoto’s shirt and he slowly peels it off of Makoto, one arm at a time, taking extra care around his right shoulder. His pale hands take their time lingering up Makoto’s well muscled abs and chest. He’s never seen Makoto shirtless before and he isn’t sure whether to groan at the sight or feel self conscious of his own physique.

“Wow,” Haru accidentally breathes. He looks up at Makoto worriedly, wondering if he possibly heard him. He did. Makoto is blushing, but he innocently laughs and begins to kiss Haru’s neck.

“It’s nothing compared to you.” His good hand comes out to rub the smooth skin of Haru’s side. Haru scoffs.

“There aren’t any calendars with you on them are there?” He runs his hands greedily up and across Makoto’s chest. Makoto laughs against his neck and it tickles.

“No.”

“Good.” Haru leans over to gently kiss Makoto’s broken collarbone. He then picks up Makoto’s sling and gently places it around his neck and lifts his right arm into it once more. Haru tries to push Makoto back onto the bed, but he resists.

“Wait,” Makoto breathes against his neck. He pulls him closer so Haru can feel his skin against Makoto’s. It’s dizzying. Makoto’s mouth bites at his elegant throat, while Haru rolls his head back to give him better access. His breath comes quickly when he feels Makoto’s tongue lick down his neck and stop at his sternum.

“You’re so beautiful.” Makoto looks up through hazy green eyes. He continues to lick and kiss his way across to one of Haru’s nipples and teases it with his tongue. Haru gasps and rolls his hips against Makoto involuntarily. He’s hard, and his erection aches painfully against his trousers. Makoto then teases Haru’s other nipple, and Haru falls forward to loom over Makoto as he works. His hips continue to roll downwards. Makoto slides his tongue further down Haru’s lean body, but when Haru’s erection grazes against his, Makoto pulls away and groans at the back of his throat. Haru uses this moment to push Makoto back onto the bed. He places his hands on either side of Makoto’s head and he leans over him predatorily.

“Let me take care of everything.” He purrs. Makoto’s eyes widen and he swallows. Haru smiles, kisses him, then moves down to Makoto’s hips. He undoes the fly of his pants and peels the tight jeans off of Makoto, leaving him in just his boxer briefs. Haru ogles the erection obviously pulling at the front of them. He places kisses on Makoto’s strong thighs and trails his way up his inner thigh until he’s nibbling at the junction between his thigh and crotch. His tongue creeps out to slide along the juncture and Makoto loudly gasps. Haru smiles against his leg, then mouths at his erection through his underwear. Makoto’s nerves are on fire, wanting nothing more than to chase the warmth of Haru’s breath that spills out of his mouth. Haru rubs Makoto with his hand, then tugs at the waistband of his underwear. He pulls them off and Makoto shrinks under his gaze. Haru keeps his hungry gaze locked on him even when Haru bends over and licks up his erection. Makoto shudders as he’s taken into Haru’s mouth. Haru’s deft tongue swirls around the head and Makoto groans and clasps the sheets until his knuckles turn white.

“Haru…” Makoto warns and Haru immediately removes himself. He sits back on his heels to undo his own trousers and he steps out of them and his underwear in one smooth motion. Makoto harshly bites his lip when he sees Haru, naked, crawl across him. Haru leans down to kiss him and Makoto surges upwards. He moves his hand down Haru’s spine, causing goosebumbs to rise, then grabs his ass. Haru gasps into his mouth and thrusts downwards. The two move slowly against each other until Haru can’t stand the longing in his abdomen any longer. He reaches across to his bedside table and pulls out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. He sits back on his heels and rolls the condom over Makoto, then spreads the lubricant over his own fingers and reaches between his legs.

“Haru!” Makoto gasps when he sees this and tries to grab his hand. Haru bats him away. “You should let me….”

“I told you…” Haru works himself open and his mouth becomes slack. His eyes look almost black from how wide his pupils are. “Let me take care of everything.”

Makoto watches on with awe, his own mouth dropping open as he watches Haru prepare himself. The tight skin on his abs jumps and his erection twitches from the sensations wracking his body. Makoto didn’t think he was one for voyeurism, but he doubts he’ll ever get tired of this sight. Haru’s head falls forward and his other hand begins to tremble on Makoto’s stomach. Makoto runs a hand up his porcelain thigh reassuringly.

“You ok?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Haru’s answers, but it sounds like he’s begging. He pulls his fingers out of himself and begins to coat Makoto’s erection with lubricant.

“You ready?” Makoto asks again. Haru nods. He raises himself up on his thighs and grabs Makoto’s erection underneath him. Slowly, he lowers himself onto it. Makoto’s toes curl and his eyes widen in shock at the sensations and the sight. Haru’s brows knit together in concentration, until he’s finally fully seated on Makoto. He lets out a shaky breath.

“I need a…”

“It’s fine.” Makoto moans. “I do to.” Makoto knows that if Haru starts moving, he is not going to last. It’s all too hot, too stimulating and Haru is too damn beautiful.

“You’re really…” Haru pants. “You’re really big.”

“Sorry” Makoto’s eyes are shut tight.

“No, no,” There’s a hint of a laugh to Haru’s voice. He leans forward and wetly kisses Makoto. Their lips never touch and it’s almost entirely tongue. Haru lifts his hips and lowers them again, making Makoto loudly shout.

“I like it.” Haru says into his open mouth. He sits up again and builds up a rhythm with his hips, riding Makoto into the mattress below. He’s enjoying watching Makoto throw his head back and yell his name underneath him, when Makoto lifts his hips to meet Haru. It catches Haru just right and he has to slap a hand across his mouth to stop him shouting.

“No, no!” Makoto pants. “Haru… I wanna hear you.” He raises hips again and it feels like a bolt of electricity shoots through Haru’s body. He throws his head back and shouts, continuing to ride Makoto downwards. He quickens his pace and Makoto isn’t sure how much more he can take. Every sound out of Haru’s usually quiet mouth sends a pulse straight to his cock. Haru’s breathing is ragged and there’s sweat pooling on his forehead. Makoto notices Haru’s leaking erection and goes to reach for it, but Haru pushes him away.

“No…” He moans. “I’ll take care of everything.” And his eyes glint mischievously. Makoto holds Haru’s thigh with his good hand, thrusting upwards, but his hips stutter when he watches Haru reach down and he begins to touch himself.

“God… god, Haru…” His nails rake across Haru’s thigh. Haru’s losing himself now. He fucks himself down onto Makoto and furiously pumps himself. The sight is obscene and the noises coming out of Haru’s flushed mouth are sinful.

“God, Haru, fuck…” Makoto can’t take his eyes off of him. His agile, toned body, shuddering over him, Haru’s usually expressionless face erupted into an expression of raw pleasure.

“Haru.. you’re so beautiful…”

Haru manages to open his eyes to look at the man underneath him. Makoto’s hair is splayed out around his face, and his muscled chest is heaving.

“Makoto…” Haru whispers. Makoto locks eyes with Haru, saying his name so sweetly while he touches himself and grinding downwards onto Makoto.

“Makoto, God, wanted you so bad Makoto…” The confessions spill from Haru’s wrecked body. Makoto throws his hips upward with more vigour and he shouts.

“Haru, Haru, I can’t…I’m gonna”

“Do it.” Haru orders.

Makoto obeys and his climax throws his entire body. His back arches off the mattress and his senses are so overloaded that he barely notices Haru sob with him. He feels Haru clench around him and they ride out the sensations together until their too sensitized to handle it. Haru collapses onto his chest and Makoto ignores the sticky feeling in between their stomachs. He wraps and arm around Haru and kisses his temple. Haru’s body shivers even though it feels like it’s burning up. He lifts his head to lazily kiss Makoto until both of their breaths are semi regular. He places his head back on Makoto’s chest and listens to the loud beat of his heart. Makoto kisses the top of his head and begins to stroke his soft hair.

“You ok?” Makoto breathes. Haru hums and makes a content noise.

“Great.” He kisses Makoto’s neck and starts to roll onto the side, but his stomach is wet and he wrinkles his nose at the gross and cold feeling. Makoto laughs.

“We should clean up.”

Haru nods, and tries to get up, but his legs refuse to move. The whole lower half of his body has been abused, and it won’t likely be able to function for some time.

“Give me a bit.” Haru collapses. Makoto smiles, kisses Haru’s forehead, then stands up off of the bed. He reaches down, wraps his good arm around Haru’s slim waist, and easily lifts him off of the bed. If Haru hadn’t just spent himself, the fact that Makoto can so easily throw him around would excite him. Now, it just makes him gasp and grip onto Makoto’s powerful shoulders.

“Makoto…!”

Makoto starts to carry Haru into the bathroom despite his protests. He looks up at Haru with a sweet smile.

“C’mon,” He kisses his chin. “Let me take care of you.”


End file.
